Strength leveling
This article provides information about effective ways to train Attack, Strength, Defence, and Hitpoints through melee combat. This guide is organised into sections based on skill levels. For example, if the section header is Levels 20 to 30, you should begin training at the area with an Attack and Strength level of at least 20. Defence is also preferred to be at that level, but is not always required. The solution to lower Defence is to bring more food, or use food that heals more. General training notes *Use the best equipment you have and a weapon that has a style the monster you are fighting is weak to. For example, moss giants are weak to slash attacks, so it is a good idea to attack them with weapons that have a slash Attack type. *Members can complete Slayer tasks whenever possible to train Slayer while simultaneously training combat stats. *It is suggested to bring a teleportation tablet or if your magic level is high enough, teleportation runes if a quick escape is needed. *The Waterfall Quest will give you both 30 Attack and Strength if completed at level 3. Weapon Choice Some general rules to keep in mind when choosing a weapon: * In nearly all cases, choosing a weapon with an attack speed of 6 (2.4 second interval) will be the best choice. * During the lower levels, the best choice is likely the highest level scimitar that you are able to wield, due to its attack speed of 6. * Monster vulnerability may cause certain weapons to perform better than usual. * In nearly all cases, optimising for offensive stats is more effective than optimising for defensive or balanced stats. Shield-slot items in Order of Effectiveness: * Dragon Defender * Rune Defender * Dragonfire Shield * Adamant Defender * Toktz-ket-xil *Note 1: As Defenders require access to the Warriors' Guild and thus a combined Attack and Strength level of 130 (or example, level 65 in both), the Toktz-ket-xil is often used instead. *Note 2: When fighting dragons, defenders are often a poor choice thus a Dragonfire Shield is a superior item. Training Weapons in Order of Effectiveness: *Note: All 1-Handed Weapons will assume being paired with a Dragon Defender, due to its offensive bonuses. If you do not own one, the list will still hold true for the most part, but should serve more as a guideline. A notable alternative for higher leveled players is the Dragonfire Shield, however its 1 additional strength bonus does not outweigh the offensive bonuses of the Dragon Defender. **The two lower leveled weapons listed here, the Brine Sabre, and Rune Scimitar, will not include the bonuses of the Dragon Defender, as it is unlikely that someone using a Brine Sabre or Rune Scimitar will have access to it. *Before reaching the Rune Scimitar, it is recommended to train with the highest level Scimitar that is available to your level* Suggested training monsters Levels 1 to 10 Levels 10 to 20 Levels 20 to 30 Levels 30 to 50 Members option Levels 50 to 60 Members option Levels 60 to 99